trinityoftruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity of Truth Wiki
Welcome to the Trinity of Truth Wiki Welcome to the Wiki of the Trinity of Truth ARG! This wiki is used for two main purposes: 1. To get all those newbies up to speed of what the ARG is about, and possibly train them in the art of deciphering, and 2. A place to hold important stuff, such as Scribbles.txt and many other important items. Keep in mind, this is a TEAM effort, so if you notice we're missing something, feel free to drop in and add. However, if too many edited posts are made that aren't legit, we'll pull those abilities away For notices or comments about the Wiki, please refrain from posting on the Main Page. Instead, please use a Talk Page to house your discussions. About the Trinity of Truth Trinity of Truth is an ARG hosted by Within Hubris members The Captains Hat and Acamas. It first aired September 2012, going on an in-game/out-game hiatus for almost 8.5 weeks, with a surprise Thanksgiving post. The game itself didn't pick back up until December, spouting its initial player base. Around February the game began to slow again, coming to yet another hiatus through the month of March, and has picked up again with the post by Acamas. The ARG itself has a total of three different back stories that lay linear with each other. The first back story is Jadusable's ARG, with the first "haunting" of BEN, Alex, Ifirit, ect ect ect. Even though Jad confirmed that Kayd (aka Ryukaki) is not canon, in Trinity of Truth, Kayd's sub-arc is canon. All the events within the "Jadusable Arc" are irreversible, and they all go hand in hand. Arc 3 of Jad's ARG doesn't have an effect in Trinity of Truth simply 'cause it never really started. The second back story takes place sometime after the Jadusable Arc; this Arc is known to the players as The Only Ones Who Know Arc (Or TOOWK Arc). During this time period, Dekublast, a victim of the BEN hauntings, tries to find some way to end this haunting. He eventually finds the help of Max and Ven. These three work together in trying to save Dekublast from vicious attacks in his own home, in their safe Chatzy, ect ect ect. Before this Trinity can save Dekublast, they face a blackout. All three of them lose contact with each other, and must continue with their lives. Dekublast is eventually "killed" during the Blackout and Ven is lost. Max ends out believing it was faked, and attempts to continue to live life as if it never happened. However, he is chosen next for the BEN hauntings. He eventually was sent to the Insane Asylum for the symptoms of the haunting, however he broke out, but was eventually killed by BEN. The third and final back story is known by few players as the Saving Alan Richardson Arc (or SAR Arc). During this Arc, a person by the name of Alan Richardson is captured by BEN and a new person named Sage. This is Captain's first realization of BEN being real. In the end, all the efforts to save Alan were in vain, and Alan was used for the "Sun Ritual". However, this Sun Ritual failed, leading the Moon Children to note that "Descension" does not have the same effect as "Ascension". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse